


White Wolf, Shadow and Lark - Song from "The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song" by Inexplicifics

by Milaley



Series: "Accidental Warlord and his Pack" Witcher AU - Songs [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaley/pseuds/Milaley
Summary: I read "The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song" and got inspired by the lyrics at the end of chapter 4. This is the result.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: "Accidental Warlord and his Pack" Witcher AU - Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899568
Comments: 28
Kudos: 129





	White Wolf, Shadow and Lark - Song from "The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song" by Inexplicifics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541416) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Thanks again to Inexplicifics for giving blanket permission and to AceOfTigers for telling clueless me how to put audio on AO3.

I read Inexplicifics' "The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song" and got inspired by the lyrics of Jaskiers song at the end of chapter 4, got my mike and spend half an hour recording and editing this.

I am not a professional, not even a proper bard, just a humble phonetics student with a background in classical music.

Lyrics belong to Inexplicifics, melody and voice are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the debt paid now? I mean there is a song ;)
> 
> ~~also the times I had to rerecord this because I accidentally sang "nests" instead of "nest" is ridiculous. I was this close to deciding that Jaskier simply had more than one nest and call it a day~~


End file.
